marvels_spider_manfandomcom-20200222-history
Yuriko Watanabe
Yuriko "Yuri" Watanabe is a supporting character in Marvel's Spider-Man and its story expansion, The City That Never Sleeps. She is a captain for the New York Police Department who serves as a source of intel for Spider-Man, assisting him in his crime fighting. In The City That Never Sleeps, Yuri becomes rogue and severs contact with Spider-Man. History Early history Yuri was born in Astoria, New York City. Before she became an NYPD captain, Yuri started out as a detective in the Chinatown branch of the police department. Over time, she formed an alliance with the masked vigilante Spider-Man. She was one of the few authorities to really trust him, giving him her contact and often providing him with intel on crime in the city. ''Marvel's Spider-Man'' Yuri serves as the main point of contact for Spider-Man within the police department. She works with him throughout the main missions, often pointing him in the next direction or opening up smaller tasks within districts. When Yuri is first introduced, it is to ask Spider-Man for assistance in taking down Kingpin as the police move in to Fisk Tower. In the beginning of the mission Keeping the Peace, Spider-Man stops by to chat with Yuri. Later, she appears in the mission A Shocking Comeback when Shocker is taken to prison and she compliments Spider-Man that she tolerates him. When Sable International mercenaries capture Spider-Man during the Dual Purpose mission, she arrives just in time to vouch for him. Later, after Ryker's Prison and The Raft are attacked, she is nearly killed when her helicopter goes down. Spider-Man is there to save her, catching the helicopter in a giant web. Likewise, Yuri saves Spider-Man when the latter is found wounded in the waters by the Raft. Yuri is understandably upset when the heavily injured vigilante leaves hospice. However, with the city quickly spiraling out of control, she accepts his help in containing the prison escapees. Yuri returns by the time the main story is complete, telling Spider-Man that the city still needs to be cleaned up, and for the job they need "Spider-Cop". ''The City that Never Sleeps'' In an effort to stop the brewing Maggia gang war, Yuri and her team break into Hammerhead's base with Spider-Man's help. Despite her efforts, the team is overwhelmed by Hammerhead, leaving most of them dead. Yuri is forced to call the families of the fallen officers to inform them of their fate and enraged, she barges in a bar and proceeds to brutally beat up everyone there. She appears during Spider-Man's fight with Hammerhead and attempts to kill him by shooting him, though he is artificially resurrected by one of his men while his bodybag is being transported to a morgue. Yuri is placed on administrative leave in the aftermath of the Hammerhead incident. However, she has not given up her agenda against him or the Maggia. As the story progresses, Spider-Man discovers a series of crime recordings and police records at the sites of various murders across the city. The recordings document how the murders have been committed by a Maggia enforcer who is under orders from Hammerhead to gain information on Yuri's current plans and state of mind. To that end, the enforcer blackmails Yuri's therapist after coming to see him under the guise of being a patient himself. It is revealed that the therapist is actually working undercover in concert with Yuri to apprehend and convict the enforcer for attempted murder. When Spider-Man finds the last recording, he learns that the enforcer has discovered the therapist's true motives and murdered him in cold blood. Shortly after, he receives a call from Yuri, who asks him to meet her at Madison and 23rd. When he arrives, he finds the enforcer dead, his body tied to a water pipe. Yuri calls again and tells Spider-Man that while she still believes in the justice system, there are times when it simply doesn't work, something she considers unacceptable. She also declares that killing the enforcer felt good and that she feels that she has dispensed true justice, restoring some sense of balance to the world. Spider-Man implores her to turn herself in, saying that he his still her friend and that he doesn't want to come after her. Yuri refuses and tells him to do what he has to do and that she will do the same. She tells him goodbye and hangs up, leaving him despondent. Characteristics Appearance Yuri is a Japanese-American woman, with chin-length black hair and an athletic build. She is often seen wearing a black leather jacket over a red and black flannel shirt. Personality Yuri is a no-nonsense individual with a strong moral code. She is also a tough character, having little sense of humor. At the start of the game, she seems to regard her relationship with Spider-Man as little more than partners, but as the story progresses, she shows more than once that she does care for his well-being, such as taking him to the hospital when he is injured. During the Maggia gang war instigated by Hammerhead, Yuri is pushed to her limits by the infamous gangster. After Hammerhead attacks the NYPD precinct, Yuri loses control, giving into a rage-fueled brutality and throwing aside her partnership with Spider-Man, while also turned into a ruthless vigilante upon her suspension from being a police officer. As the story progresses, Mary Jane Watson discovers not only has Yuri been disciplined several times for police misconduct, her father was a corrupt police officer who was convicted of taking bribes from Hammerhead and the Maggia. This is a direct parallel to Yuri's original comic book origin as well and is in stark contrast to her grandfather, Kenneth, who was also a police officer, but received the NYPD Medal of Honor for his services. It was he who inspired Yuri to pursue a career in law enforcement. Abilities *'Police training': Yuri is a police captain. *'Skilled fighter': Yuri is shown to be able to handle firearms, such as pistols, and is also described by Peter as a skilled hand-to-hand combatant. She is able to single-handedly take out out a room full of gunmen. *'Helicopter pilot': Yuri is shown to be able to pilot helicopters. Equipment *'Police equipment': Yuri has access to law enforcement equipment such as firearms and helicopters. Relationships Spider-Man Sometime in her career Yuri established an alliance with the masked vigilante Spider-Man. Her no-nonsense personality often clashes with his care-free, joke-around attitude, but because they share the same goal in protecting the city, she "tolerates" him. Despite their clashing personalities, she holds a lot of respect for the web-slinger. At the end of the Dual Purpose mission when Silver Sable and her men have captured Spider-Man she arrives just in time to secure his release. During the Ryker's and Raft prison breakouts her helicopter is shot down by Electro, but thanks to Spider-Man's quick thinking, she is saved. While Spider-Man continues to take down all the escapees, she encourages him to not give up and congratulates him for saving her men. Around the incidents of The City That Never Sleeps, where she snaps into the path of absolute justice after Hammerhead's Maggia murders her fellow police officers, Yuri's alliance with Spider-Man is thrown aside. Original appearance In the comics, Yuri Watanabe has appeared as a version of the vigilante Wraith, originally John Wraith. Her first appearance was in ''Amazing Spider-Man'' #600 (September 2009). In the comics, Yuri is seen to be an old friend of Jean DeWolff, who is a captain in the NYPD, as well as a good friend and very vocal supporter of Spider-Man. Behind the scenes Tara Platt is the voice actor for Yuri Watanabe in the game. Category:Characters in Marvel's Spider-Man Category:Characters in The City That Never Sleeps